


An Award of the Highest Honour

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: Ryan does the ultimate flub at one of the highest award ceremonies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was browsing and I saw the cutest prompt in some tags and thought ”I have to write that.”

To say Ryan was a nervous wreck was an understatement. 

 

Walking the red carpet of the 89th Academy Awards was the most easiest obstacle of the night; even without Jack at his side. Ryan was a little put out that his boyfriend was not able to make it as his date but he was one hundred percent certain that he was watching the live footage, if the texts he kept receiving were anything to go by.

 

_ You look amazing in that suit. _

 

_ You should wear one more often. _

 

_ Guess all it takes for you to look fancy for once is to shove a red carpet down. _

 

Ryans let out a smile before a flash went off in front of his eyes. He looked up as the reporter stepped forward to him, microphone in hand, before shooting off his quick reply.

 

_ Who knows. Maybe I’ll put it on just for you sometime soon. _

 

“James Haywood, it’s an honour to be able to meet you. How’s the night going for you so far?” the reporter asked.

 

Ryan looked around at the other celebrities before turning back to the microphone positioned at his mouth. 

 

“Pretty well I’d say. No one has come after me, either with a knife or their mouth!” Ryan laughed as he recalled an incident from a few years ago at the same location he was at now. The reporter laughed as well. The reporter carried on asking questions until it was time for Ryan to step inside the building and find his spot. 

 

He left out a large smile as he saw who he was sharing a table with. 

 

“Geoff! Glad to see you man.” Ryan spoke and shook the other mans hand. Geoff had been a long time friend and a great director for a few films Ryan had starred in. Geoff let out a laugh as well. 

 

“Right back at you Haywood. No Jack with you this evening?” Geoff asked. Ryan sighed and ran his hand through his hair, before he heard Jack’s voice in his head about messing up his hair.

 

“He couldn’t make it. Too sick.” He grumbled. Geoff stared at Ryan, a small frown on his face.

 

“You seem more down than normal at that.” He said, neither asking a question or prying too hard. Ryan let out a laugh.

 

“I was going...I was..” Ryan reached his hand into his jacket pocket and wrapped his fingers around a small box, not wanting to pull it out in case the cameras happened to shine on him at that exact moment. Geoff seemed to know what he meant and grinned largely.

 

“You dog!”

 

Ryan just laughed as Geoff punched his arm. His phone buzzed.

 

_ Just what are you two talking about? _ Jack sent, quickly followed by another quick text, this time with a photo attachment.  _ The cats miss you. _

 

Ryan smiled and set his phone on the table as the lights dimmed and the ceremony commenced. He did not have to wait long thankfully, as the presenter for the actor in leading role stepped on to the stage.

 

_ You got this. Don’t worry! _

 

Ryan smiled at his phone as the names were read off the list, his name falling last in the lineup. He looked up as the camera showed him, and he gave his trademark wink at the audience. 

 

_ I’m not worried about winning. It’s more the fact I’ll have to give a speech. I’ll flub! _

 

“And the Oscar goes to...James Haywood!” Ryan’s head quickly snapped up as he heard his name, his eyes wide as he Geoff cheered and pushed him to stand. 

 

“You did it!” he hollard as Ryan staggered his way to the stage.

 

“This is the first Oscar and third nomination for James Haywood.” The presenter said as he walked up the steps. He shakingly reached out to grab the trophy, giving her a big hug as he did so. 

 

He stood in front of the podium, looking out as the crowd politely clapped for him. Clearing his throat, Ryan began to run through what he had prepared.

 

“Thank you all so very much. Thank you to the academy and to all of you, and thank you especially to my wonderful fiancé waiting for me back home.” It took a second for his brain to catch up with his mouth, in which a barking laugh could be heard echoing out from the crowd. Ryan’s heart started to race. Oh no, oh shit, he thought. This was not how he wanted to propose. But there is no going back, Ryan staggered trying to carry on with the speech.

 

“I-I’d like to congratulate the other actors for their unbelievable performances as well. This show, uh thi film was an experience to make, stretching the limits of just about everyone, cast and cast. Crap uh, cast and crew.” Ryan kept staggering over his words, his heart still racing a mile a minute over such a simple freudian slip.

 

“But! But we all pulled through in the end. I am so very lucky to have been in this, to have been able to, able to do this. This Oscar, wow I’ve got an Oscar now.” Ryan paused to take a look at the shiney gold statue in his hand, and also taking a second to take a deep breath. 

 

“T-this Oscar is tribute to everything that we all did on the movie, and I would not be standing up here if it was not for everyone else. So, uh. Yeah, thank you.” he finished and quickly made his way back to his seat. Geoff was there, face already red and tears in his eyes from laughter.

 

“Oh did you ever fuck that one up Haywood.” he started to laugh again while patting Ryan on his back. His phone buzzed again and his heart dropped, not wanting to look at it. Almost a dozen new messages god damnit. 

 

_ James Haywood! How dare you let your mother find out on television you are engaged! _

 

_ What a gent! Good catch mate! _

 

_ Awwww Ryan! Glad you finally popped the question to him! _

 

_ When’s the wedding young man? _

 

And on and on they went, messages coming in from all his friends and family. He set his phone down as it buzzed once more, his phone indicating the message was from Jack.

 

“Geoff, I can’t. I can’t look at it.” Ryan whined pathetically. Geoff just gave him a look that read ‘man up’ and Ryan gave a sigh. Unlocking his phone, his heart pounded even harder if possible against his chest as he opened up the convo. One look, however, and his heart went soaring up his stomach and into the clouds. 

 

_ Yes. _

 

Ryan had to cover his mouth to refrain from shouting out in joy. He quickly pulled out the small box in his pocket and set it on the table, open. He snapped a picture and sent it to Jack.

 

_ It was not supposed to be like this, but my intentions are there nonetheless. Usually I’m supposed to ask before you say yes. I’ll ask regardless, but, will you marry me? _

  
_ Yes you idiot. _


End file.
